Magic and Lurking Shadows
by AnimegirlHiromi
Summary: Kate a girl who was sent into the earth realm to become a ranger and also escaping her father's dictatorship, her father also wants to get her goddess like powers. Keith however escaped months ago from Kate's father wrath. Can Kate, Keith, Rythmei, and Angie can save the world or Kate father will kill people hopes and dreams, destroying the universe along with it?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi everyone, I decide to make a Pokemon Fanfic for once since the last one didn't turn out good.

Keith: Yeah it didn't turn out good.

Me: Also I'm inspired by Riley Sky to make a fanfiction, Thanks Riley I love all your story including "Guardian Angel". Riley Sky please like this story.

Me : In this story Kate is a mysterious person with a bad past, She's sweet and short tempered, Keith however a cheerful, fun loving, pervert (Keith: Hey!)Also a boy who contain an unbelievable amount of energy from the magic world. Kate is given the power of a magic girl, and been given the magic of a hero, and goddess called Ice Star. Can they save the Almia region while facing there enemies who plan on destroying it.

Kate: cool, on with the chapter, I'm excited, Athena do not own Pokemon Ranger shadow of Almia

Chapter 1

The Girl who fell from the magical world

And new Adventures

Kate screamed as she fell from the sky like a shooting star, all her magical energy been stored in her, been release as she prepared for impact as her body was about to be coiled in the energy ball she was in. Kate fell on the hard ground on her butt. Ouch said Kate as she rubbed her butt. Great I escaped from my father. A suitcase almost fell on her as she dodged it, her mother send her to Almia to attend a school called "Ranger School". Not like magic school. Since her father wanted to destroy her for good, because she doesn't want to be evil like him and her also powerful goddess magic, so her mother snuck her out of the house at night, now her mother is in a jail cell and about to be force to be captive.

Kate walked into the gate to see a familiar face. A-Auntie said Kate so happy. I heard my sister send you here, and also your father wants to destroy you for your powers, little Star said . Kate wanted to be free from her fathers controlled, so she followed her mothers path and here's her aunt telling Kate about what her father is going to do to her, by sucking all her magic and take over the whole universe. Kate won't allow this but she needs more allies she thought.

When Kate was escorted to a dark room, her instincts tell her there are two more presences here, besides her and 's. Here said handing her a styler. Hmm, I think I remember how to use this during secret training with mom said Kate in her mind. A Pikachu was across the room dashing toward her aggressively; she was scared but mad up her mind and try to capture it. Capture on! Said Kate as she releases the disc from its styler. Kate

Manages to dodge the attacks from the furious Pikachu that made a quick attack. Kate made a back flip off the wall and a little magic to keep her in the air. The Pikachu look confused for a second and Kate made her capture as she fell from the air and landed on two feet. That was the most awesome capture I ever seen said the voice. Kate turns around defensive, but she saw no danger. I see I didn't scare you, like how I scare most of the students said Mr. Kaplan. Kate smirked at his comment, she knew nothing so elementary can scare her. You pass congratulations my friend you pass the test, you are the best said Mr. Kaplan. Kate smiled and walked out with Ms. April into her new classroom. Ahh before you go in Kate I want you to change into a female uniform said Ms. April. Kate took the uniform and changed in the bathroom. Kate walked down the hall and turn a corner but bumped into somebody. Wahh said Kate as she waited to fall on the floor but her hand was entangled with someone else's. She looked to see blue eyes make contact with hers. U-Uh sorry said Kate nervous and waving her hands enfront of , No problem he said. He had spikey red hair and blue eyes that had a hint of green in them he had a little tan skin just the same skin tone as hers. He was wearing the boy's uniform. The first thing she notice that there hands were still linked together and she felt too much magical energy from him. S-Sorry said the boy pulling away. My name is Keith Danielle's how about yours, he said. Mines Katrina Miyumi April, but I prefer to be called Kate said Kate bowing quickly. Hey I have to go back to Ms. April said Kate. I'm in her Class why don't we go together.

Kate saw so many kids slipping down these halls, Kate sweat drop. Is this an Ice rank she said. No, I wax the floor, It's a prank said Keith smirking. A boy slip right pass them, and fell. Kate fell back but Keith caught her again, and she felt an arm way past her waist and one gripping her hand. Um where's your other hand suppose to be? Said Kate blushing. Ekkkkkkk Pervert! Scream Kate as she struggled out of his grip. Sorry said Keith blushing. Let's get going on to Ms. April class. Kate followed and kept her footing, Ms. April was standing there waiting for the two. Keith I see you found Kate, like I instructed you said Ms. April. Keith glanced at Kate how she was so beautiful, with her long waist length ponytail, her sand colored hair (I feel like making her hair sand colored because her mom made her hair that color to hide her identity, even though it will help a little) and blue eyes that you can stare in them for a long time and her cheerful smile. Kate walked into the class to the teacher desk and bowed. My name is Katrina, but call me Kate….. Kate replied. Kate quickly walked towards an empty desk next to Keith since she can maybe trust him. Rythemi, Keith please show Kate around the school please said . A girl with Blondie hair and red eyes nodded. Kate stood up along with the three. For now free studies said . Kate walked out with them, she saw the library which was huge, and pronounce Keith's nap room, which Kate laughed. Kate saw the meeting room, and meets Principal Lamont. Kate, Keith, and Rythmei were walking into another classroom. Kate saw the teacher was giving off a bad aura but she still want to meet him. Kate saw the teacher was uptight and too stupid. Also Kate was introduce to Isaac John who wants to become a researcher. Kate saw so many places in the school and she was going to share a dorm with Keith and Rythmei just the three of them.(Decide to make them share a dorm don't judge me XD) Kate, Keith and Rythmei walked outside and saw a woman with brown curly hair and brown eyes two ribbons on each side of her hair and in a apron with a brown dress being chase by a Squirtle that shock her so much. I'm sorry cried the woman. Mom yelled a girl with blue eyes and brown hair with yellow bows in her hair. Oh my said girl. Kate sweat-drop and bring out her styler, capturing the Squirtle. Are you ok? Said Kate to the Squirtle. Squirtle nodded. Take care said Kate to the Squirtle. Also Janice will make it up to you said Keith. Oh thank you said the woman. My name is Janice I'm the care taker said the woman. And I'm her daughter, Angie said the girl. Kate can't believe her luck she was making a lot of friends.

That night Kate lay in her bed looking at the ceiling, Mom I hope your ok in the dungeon cell dad have you in said Kate sad. Keith had been watching the whole time. Kate slept, and breathed peacefully. Poor girl whisper Keith. Kate tossed and turns…

_Kate felt it was cold, a shadow with a energy ball in its hand. Give me your powers said the shadow. Never! Braked Kate. I will take it forcefully said the Shadow. Kate felt the negative energy taking away her powers. Ngghh ...said Kate weakly. Kate fell to the floor and closes her eyes. Kate!Kate_!_ she heard that voice before it was-_

_  
Me: It was long but I was bored, and everyone I hope you liked it, I hope to read more stories from you Riley Sky.

Kate: I love everything

Keith: Why you made me a pervert!

Me : I felt like It hah hah,enjoy the story


	2. Chapter 2 Shadows around every corners

Me: Welcome back

Keith: Hey it's Chapter 2 of Magic and Lurking Shadows

Kate: I'm scared of the dream

Me: Of course you are * pats Kate head *

*Sits at table * How are you guys

Keith: Good you

*Stares at Keith and Kate for an uncomfortable amount of time, finally snaps* on with the story! I do NOT OWN POKEMON RANGER SHADOW OF ALMIA!

Chapter 2

Shadows everywhere

Keith watch Kate until he almost fell asleep he heard a sound. Nnngh said Kate struggling in her sleep. Keith uncovers from himself from his sheets, and walked to her bed. Kate! Kate wake up! Said Keith. Kate fluttered her eyes open and saw Keith hovering over her face from an the Heck yelled Kate she got up but accidentally kissed Keith. Kate hastily pulled away, and her face was the color of a fire truck. Keith bowed his head as bangs try to hide the blush. I just came to see if your ok said Keith. You were struggling in your sleep. "Sorry" Keith apologizes trying to hide his blush. Kate just stayed quiet as she could and went back to sleep. At the stroke of midnight a voice rang in her head, it was Angie's. Kate wakes up its time for the test of courage said Angie. Kate uncovers her head and got out of bed, Kate felt weak but she kept up her strength to walk and rejuvenate her powers. She was sitting on the table she watches everyone converse. She saw Keith walking towards her with his head bowed, Kate was confused. We have to go around the school and find five stylers said Keith. Kate was prepared to go down there but Keith was a little paranoid. Kate walked down the steps of the school stairs with Keith following along. Kate kept her shelf focused on the dark her and soon her eyes adjust to the dark, she walked into the library. Keith waited outside for her. Kate walked down the library and found the styler. Kate came back and walked out to Keith smiling. Found it… said Kate.

Keith had headphones on, she ruffles his head and he snapped his eyes wide open. Ehhh said Keith as he tripped and he fell on top of Kate. Hey do you hear that said Mr. Kincaid. Keith quickly grabs Kate and they both enter a closet, it was a tight squeeze but they were so close. Keith covers Kate mouth as she holds back a squeak from the tension of being close to him. Keith hide back all his blushes. Kate slump on the wall and relax not to get caught by Kincaid. No one is here Kincaid said Ms. April in an annoyed voice. After awhile both Teens fell out of the closet, let's keep on going whisper Keith. Kate walked into Ms. April class room, and search around the class. Found it… said Kate. Good lets go before its gets creepier in here said Keith. Next was Kincaid class and its very tricky, because Kincaid likes Zubats and its going to be tricky not to get caught. Kate tiptoed passes them and got the styler and sneak back.

Kate started to run down the hallway and into the meeting room. A Pichu was running around with a styler around its neckline. Kate turns towards Keith who smirked. Oh this got to be his styler said Kate to her shelf. It took Kate forever to catch that Pichu, It seems it keep running from her. Kate finally jumped on the poor creature. Kate picked up the Pichu and removed the it, Pichu keep running from me she said to Kate. Last one the fifth styler was in the basement, oh my It's creepy down there. Ok If you go down first, I will sneak some snacks into our dorm said Keith. Kate glared at him. Keith shiver at Kate's intense glare he thought she was going to beat him to pieces.

Kate walked down the steps of the basement, it was creepy and is that slenderman right there thought Kate. Keith was the one who picked up the styler. When they turn around they heard a noise of an opening door. Shoot scram yelled Keith. Both teens ran up the stairs and ran up to there dorm. Kincaid stop in his tracks and turn around. Mr. Kincaid? What was that? Asked Isaac. Nothing dear Isaac It was just a Zubat making noises said Kincaid. Oh, Ok I will have that machine finish for you said Isaac.

So how the tests go said Rythmei. Good but we almost got caught said Kate. I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up upppp, don't wake me uppppppppp, don't wake me… she sang merrily. (Don't wake me up by Chris Brown). Keith watch the girl skip away to her bed she had a beautiful voice and style, indeed.

But why does she feel special and whats with all this magical energy coming from her?

Me: Hi people, chapter two is done and chapter three is almost down post it up in the next two hours.

Keith: Or Maybe not

Kate: Ok I can't believe Keith and I kissed * blushed * Anyways here's a preview

_Father what are doing here?! Asked Kate hoarsely. Dear Daughter I killed your mother, do you think you can escaped me said Kate's father. Kate saw enormous energy ball she ever saw. Noooo! Yelled Kate shielding her shelf._


	3. Chapter 3 Fields trips turn into amazing

Me: *throw the table in rage across the room* Fuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Kate: She lost It * Dangling from a rope from the ceiling*

Keith: She clearly did *is in a pot of Ketchup with scorpions* She gave me this as a punishment- crap there's scorpions in here

*Angie walked into the messy room with hot chocolate and turn around walking out, close door* Angie : Athena does not own Pokemon rangers shadows of almia, sorry but this chapter have to be short or Long due to the authors mood and tantrum, read and review

Chapter 3

The field trip, to Unova

stood in front of the awaiting class, of great news. "Well students its time for a field trip to Unova" said . "Yay" yelled all the students in unison. And my Son Cheren gym leader of Aspertia gym is going to show us that being in Unova's Undrella town and new parts of Unova that's new". Kate smiled at the news and Keith grin. "Now everyone get packing and meet near the dock at 3 o clock sharp" said .

Kate started running up to her, Keith, and Rythemi dorm packing first. "Kate what's the rush? Said Rythemi." Kate smiled and said "My cousins live in Unova and three of them are gym leaders. "Who are they?" asked Keith." Roxie and Cheren" said Kate." I have a sister who's a Gym Leader" said Rythemi."Cool I wish to meet her" said Kate.

All the students meet on the dock, the flight to Unova is about to start. Kate and Keith were about to select some seats. Isaac and Rythemi were sweatdroping at the two ambitions of finding a seat. Finally they found a seat for four, Kate always like the window seat. Kate looked out the window. Kate glanced at Angie to see her smiling like a Idiot would, but she seems happy." I never knew we were going on a plane" said Keith paranoid." Keith are you really" scared said Kate." Yes"… respond Keith quickly. Keith fell asleep on Kate lap, Kate calm down and caress his hair. Kate looked out the window in a few hours Unova appear soon. Kate shook Keith's shoulder to wake him up. The plane landed, and all the students unbuckle there seat belts. Keith rubbed his eyes and stretched. Kate smiled as she took her backpack out from under her seat. Keith ran out of the plane and on the dock of Virbank city. A shadow hover over him, he turn around slowly to see a girl who looks ten but she had snow white hair, crystal clear blue eyes like Kate's and a black skull tee-shirt, along with jeans. The girl's high tops squeak under her feet, as she approach the group. This girl looks like Kate, is this Roxie or Skyla?

Kate ran towards the girl and embraces her." Roxie"! Yelled Kate so happy hugging her. "Kat please I can't breathe" said Roxie gasping for air. "Sorry" said Kate laughing nervously as she let go of the gym leader." Roxie where's your guitar you never leave with out it" said Kate nervous. The guitar is Roxie's magic item and it helps with protection. Maybe Roxie is a target, her father plan on destroying her along with a few people. Roxie showed theVirbank hotel it was the largest hotel around the town. Kate saw her room but she had to share it with Keith. Kate jumped on her bed, it was soft and it was a water bed. Her eyes were closed, Kate sat on the bed and thought." What if father tries to attack here?" Said Kate in her mind.

Kate! Yelled a familiar voice.

She turns her head and saw Keith with her cousin Roxie. "Kate can we take a "stroll "said Roxie crossing her arms. Kate nodded and walked outside of the Virbank hotel." Roxie what's up?" asked Kate." Kate your dad is ruining the PokeStars studios lot "said Roxie as she played her guitar in the process." Let's go" yelled Kate dragging Roxie by the collar. Kate and Roxie ran towards the Pokestars Studio lot. A boy with black hair, with a cow-lick and blue eyes, along with a white shirt and red tie, along with dusty sneakers. Technically he looks like a teacher. Cheren mumble a chant under his breath as he dodges an attack." Ice Ember Hurricane" yelled Kate as she sent a straight flame of fire at her father. Her Father was making a disaster of the place. Kate stood there to meet red eyes starring straight at her blue ones. "Kate "! Yelled her Father." You're going to die like your mother, a horrible death". Kate saw an enormous energy ball form in his hands. "Noooo!" yelled Kate shielding her shelf. Kate stumbled back and two shadows appear over her. "No I won't let you" yelled a voice. It was indeed familiar. Keith? Asked Kate. Keith had a sword in his hand, deflecting the attack and dressed in prince clothes.(You know what a prince look like, I'm in a hurry because I'm getting a new bike, so no time to explain, get in the cookie boat that leads to the chocolate milk river XD). A Prince rescues the Princess, like in a fairy tale" said Kate in her mind as she blush. Keith ran towards the Kate father as her father move to side and Keith made a deep gash in her father's skin. Keith didn't turn back, he stood there as the wind blow on his hair and clothes making him cool like he was like a samurai in a video game. (You know does Street fighting anime games when the winner turn around and stare at the sunset).

Kate watches her father fall to the ground bleeding. "One day I will kill you all" mumble her father as he disappear holding the wound. Keith walked towards Kate as his prince-like clothes disappear and was replace by what he wore earlier when they arrive at Virbank city. Kate saw a hand been offered to her, she smile and accept it. I have another allied to my team, Keith will you fight against my father's plans and save the universe said Kate. Keith stood there and after a while." Yes, I will fight" replied Keith. This replied made Kate so happy." Kate?! Keith?!Roxie?!" Yelled Rythemi. This is hopeless said Angie sweatdroping and blowing a puff of smoke from being tired. The trio return with Cheren, Angie looked at the boy and Kate smiled. "Cheren…" said Angie as she stood there." I see you know" Cheren said Kate smiling. Yes we were friends when we were little said Angie crossing her arms, and huffed in anger. Hey Angie please don't be still mad for that unpleasant incident said Cheren sweat droping.

"What happened?"

"Don't Ask"!

"I was teaching her how to ride a bike without training wheels and I let go for a penny, she crashed into the Ducklett pond…."

_**-Flash back**_**-**(This got to be funny…) - 5 years earlier -

"Don't let go Cheren!" Yelled a younger Angie with tearlets form in her eyes.

"I won't trust me" said a younger Cheren proudly showing his clench teeth.

Cheren helped her as he hold her and told her to paddle.

Cheren let go because he spot a penny (*cough* Idiot *cough*)" OOOO a penny, that's good luck!" Yelled Cheren.

"Cheren! " Yelled Angie as she rolled down the hill into the pond.

Angie came from the pond with her bike as she hit Cheren head with a mallet badly.

"That's what you get for letting me go!" Yelled Angie as she took the penny from him.

Cheren admit he felt bad about the incident that just happen a few minutes ago, and plus he feel really bad because his Lucky penny that he found off the ground was gone.

-Flash back ends-

"Since you remind them I'm going to beat you up, Cheren"!

"Angie was chasing him with a mallet, as everyone sweat drop"

Angie: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, sorry If Athena is not here, I also like the way she use Pokemon Black and White 2's theme * Looks at Athena chained to a chair looking calm and Keith getting anti-venom from the scorpions bites*

Kate: Heres the preview *whisper* I did like Keith prince outfit

Kate walked through the house, that rumors had it that there was a ghost girl that can tell you everything under's Cresselia powers she can tell your dreams apart. Kate walked into the room and all the door closed. Kate turned around and tries to open it, she was on the verge to break the door to pieces. As she fixed her Aero Pastel jacket and make sure her converse were tied and she put one foot on the door and start yanking the handle. I've been expecting you said the voice. Kate shuddered in fear." Y-You're her?"… Said Kate scared.


	4. Chapter 4 A little trip down memory road

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

Me: Hello readers I'm calmer now since Angie-Chan chain me to a chair and try to blow me up, Also I change Kate's Magic girl name to Flame Maiden since she rather use fire, excuse me now I must get Angie back, Kate will do the disclaimer

Kate: Athena does not own Pokemon ranger shadows of Almia * See Athena-chan trying to throw a burn Angie-Chan with a flame thrower* Anyways this Chapter is an Action chapter, so get ready to be excited!

Adventures in the house of haunted memories

All the students got on the plane and left Virbank, on there way to Castelia city. Cheren decide to come with them on there voyage. Kate smiled and relaxes as she saw horizon. Kate saw Castelia city just on the horizon. It was starting to be night and that's were the fun in the city starts. All the shining stars gleam in the sky like diamonds. As the sun call it a day, and finally sets. As the plane hover over the city and continue to Lentimas town it's actually a dessert.

"Hey, Kitty Kat!" Said an optimistic voice. "Keith, what do you want?" Sighed Kate looking at the red head. Kate looked at the boy and saw a horrid image of someone. Kate clutch her head as she saw a flashback that she thought she recovered a little red head boy laying in her arms, as she cried, the knife has hit the little boy in his stomach, her childhood friend, the boy, the prince from the other kingdom who's being treated like dirt by his older brothers. Someone who understand

Keith shook Kate shoulder as he watch her gripped her head trying to recover of the bloody nightmare of a memory. "Kate?" Said Keith trying to see if she's alright. Kate looked up at him and smiled. That cheap smile, he looked concern. "Kate is something bothering you?" asked Keith suspiciously." I'm alright, Keith…." she said as she flails her hands in front of her in a panic. "Lies" said Keith smirking.

"Why does you're father wants to destroy you so badly?" he asked cautiously not to upset the emotionally unstable girl. Let's just say he hates me with all his guts said Kate crossing her arms and huffed in anger. As soon as the plane landed, Kate jumped on the dusty sand, and laughed. I can't believe this town is so dry still, Cheren said Kate to Cheren who just got out of the plane. Me neither said Cheren still reading his book of spells.

and Mr. Kincaid checked into the hotel. All the students stayed in the hotel, but Kate wasn't planning on staying in the hotel. In the middle of the night Kate put on a white tee-shirt, an aero pastel (I thought my cousin knows how to spell, sorry) jacket, a pair of purple converse, and blue jeans. She ran outside with a flashlight and past the gates of Lentimas town and into Reversal Mountain, and there before her a strange house appears. But before she went in someone called her name. Kate! Yelled the voice. Keith? She asked. The Silhouette (This word is in French meaning for shadow is silhouette in French for those who don't know) stopped at the steps of the house and breathed hard. I knew you will sneak out said Keith smirking. Relax I heard there is a girl who died years ago; who can tell the pass or the future said Kate looking fearless. Keith grip Kate's hand and walked in, Kate let go of Keith hand and ran inside.

The sand color hair girl ran upstairs while the red head went into the basement, Kate walked into the room wondering around it, she saw a bed nicely fixed and a little girl standing right en-front of her with a doll in her arms, the little girl had straight brown hair with bangs that cover her forehead and dressed in white. All the doors closed that leads to other rooms, including the basement doors, Kate was on the verge to break down the door." I know who you are Kate, let me read your pass and future, by the way my name is Miyuki "said the girl. The girl held the Lunar wing in her hand as it reacted strongly and bonded with Kate. Kate found her shelf in a castle room, that same memory that hunted her earlier that day was happening now.

Younger Kate was crying out loud, mourning her childhood's friend severe injury. Kate sat there and watches her younger shelf cry, Kate wants to see the face of the child, there was spiky red hair and bangs cover his eyes, he was in a prince outfit." K- Are you alright?' Said Younger Kate. The boy nodded, and looked at all the blood. "Lay here let me heal you" said Younger Kate. The young girl close her eyes as a magical glow flowed, through her and through the boy on the floor. The boy opens his eyes and quickly hugged her, as he smiled. "Thanks Katrina how can I repay you for saving my life" said the little boy." Oh, I know I can protect you forever, Princess Katrina". "Really K-!" said the younger version of Kate. There was another pass memory it looked like Kate six month ago. "My dear princess Kate, I must leave, you might meet me again, my sweetheart but you always be mine, and a good friend I might not remember this promise" said the boy as he kissed Kate. Kate had to find this boy she knew who he was these are left clues he had red hair, a name that start with K. "Is it Keith"?! She yelled. "You guess right" said Miyuki in boredom "So Keith doesn't remember making that promise? "asked Kate looking down.

Meanwhile in the dumb basement…. (There's a reason I call it dumb, I can't even get to the other side)

Why did I left Kate alone?! Said Keith mentally slapping himself. Keith dashed around the room like a chicken with no head. Kate was up there and she's all alone and scared thought Keith. A girl that look like Kate in a white sundress with her hair down and white sandals with a tiara on her head smiling. Hello Keith said the girl. Kate is that you? Asked Keith scared to see a transparent Kate in front of him. "I'm Katrina not Kate" said the girl. "I'm here to remind you of your pass, I also save your life a few years ago from a horrible incident". Keith nodded to the story. You have to protect her I'm just her ghost said Katrina seriously. "You made Kate a promise not so long ago, back in the Poke stars studio you protected her due to your promise or was it your mind that remind you to protect her". "Ring a bell…." said Keith shrugging. Keith heard a click and Katrina disappear.

Back to Kate…

The windows, the doors open, and Kate sat there with bangs covering her eyes. Miyuki sat in front of her. Kate wanted to know more information about Keith and her in the magic realm. Kate saw it was too late to even speak to the girl, all was left was the Lunar wing. "Speak to Cresselia and you will know more, dear Kate, don't let Darkrai have the Lunar wing!" said a voice. The door swung open and Kate turns around and Keith was there at the door, panting. Kate are you hurt or anything?! asked Keith checking if the girl is ok. "Kate stood there and nodded. Keith did you make a promise once to me" said Kate with dull lifeless eyes. "I don't know" he answer. "Let's get back to the hotel, you look flushed said Keith looking at the girl face". Her eyes seem like there dull and lifeless, why they like this are thought Keith. I need to know that promise!

Kate: Awesome, I wonder what I will look like with dull eyes, like anime style

Angie: How come I wasn't in the Chapter!

Me: Are you crazy after that stunt you try to kill me?!

Angie: For a good cause!

Me: Why because you walk like a pigeon and wanted to take my job!?

Angie: Yes, and you walk like your horse riding nothing!

Me: Oh, your on lets fight * fights, and jumped up and kick her shin*

Kate: here the preview, sorry for the fight * sees readers watching the fight with some popcorn, Keith is in the front row* Keith get up here!

Keith: Ok, Ok, chill…..geez

Back to school now we only have a month before we get out said Keith strolling with Kate across the school yard. Kate smiled because her ranger adventure will begin in a month. Oh Uh Keith, are you going to be the best, and pass your test said Kate. I have practice today I'm singing Diamonds at the school's graduation. Cool said Keith. An explosion happens in the school yard…..


	5. Chapter 5 Back to Ranger school

Me: Sorry I haven't posted in a really long time

Kate: its ok you were busy with school work right….

Me: Right…..

Keith * sitting on a cactus * Can I get off now!

Kate and Me: No! That's what you get for eating our ice-cream. I do not own Pokémon Ranger Shadows of Alima.

* * *

Chapter 5

Keith POV

There was a really awkward silence between Kate and me. I could tell Kate was half disturb of that memory. "Kate? I asked. Are you ok?"

Kate nodded and went back to walking back into town, as in the shadows I saw two figures standing there. All I could see was Mr. Kincaid and the shady guy talking, I pulled Kate behind a rock. "I have the plans, boss said the man. Why do you want me to kidnap this girl anyways?"

Kate glared at the man. Mr. Kincaid was looking to where we were, as I ducked behind the rock. "Because I think she could be a very valuable person to our team "said Mr. Kincaid holding the photo of Kate in his hand. Mr. Kincaid talked to the man for what seemed like hours, and they walked off someplace. Kate jumped from behind the rock eye widened, and she looked at me. "Kate its ok I will protect you, no matter what" I said patting her head as I stood up. Kate was searching for trust in my eyes, and she sighed. "Ok" she said while putting her trust in me. We walked down the road and into the hotel room, we snuck in as Rhythmic was sleeping. "Good night Keith" she said to me smiling. "Good night Kate I replied back. Or Good morning"

Kate POV

I was sleepy we had to fly back to the ranger school, so early. I sat next to Keith who laid his head on my lap, I was about to move through but I felt lazy. Keith shifted on my lap. My heart kept beating fast, and I sighed to calm down. I watch outside the window for 1 hour and 30 minutes. We landed and I woke up Keith, with the book I was reading a few minutes ago. We hoped off the dock and Keith raced pass me, and I ran ignoring Mr. Kincaid's yells. I walked down the new features of the school, there was a swimming pool and a cooking class. "All students must report to their dorms and get ready for class" said the voice over the intercom. Keith groan as he open the door to our dorm, and he put his suitcase on his bed. I put my suitcase on my bed, head towards the girl's bathroom downstairs, changing in my uniform. I ran into Aunt April class. I slipped into my seat and class begun. I couldn't get my mind off of what Kincaid said. "Ms. April have you seen Keith? Asked Mr. Kincaid annoyed. Because all the stylers are gone, and I think Keith stole them". I had an angry mark on the side of my head. "Kincaid you idiot do you think Keith will do something that ridiculous" I said as I gritted my teeth. Kincaid look shock. "You're letting your niece talk to me that way, Ms. April?" asked Mr. Kincaid shocked. I stormed pass Mr. Kincaid, and walked out the class. I ran towards the Library, his not there. I checked the dorms his not there. I checked outside and I heard yelling. "Let go of those stylers" yelled a voice. "Keith?" I asked my shelf.

Normal POV

Kate ran to Keith side. As Keith tugged on the bag of stylers. Kate gripped set her grip on the bag of stylers as the guy looked up to see Kate. The guy let go of the bag and turn towards Kate. "You're the girl Kincaid told me to Kidnap" said the guy as he pulled out a knife and ropes. Kate quickly hid behind Keith and squeaked. Kate and Keith heard a bang and the guy fell towards the floor, bleeding. Kate saw Rythemi, Ms. April, and Officer Jenny. "Are you Kids alright?" Asked Ms. April. "Were fine" said Kate. "And you, you will pay for hurting my students said Ms. April as she grabbed the man by the collar. Kate and Keith sweat dropped. After everything clear up, and the school Acknowledge Kate and Keith, and Rythemi for their bravery. Now Kate can rest easy since they arrest the guy that was about to Kidnap her. Kate was on her bed, sketching a picture of Keith. Kate yawned and turn off the light, as she put the paper in her nightstand drawer. Kate fell asleep, and Keith looked curious of what the girl just drew. He ignored it and went to sleep.

* * *

Me: Sorry if I didn't update for so long

Keith: Why can't I see the picture?

Kate: Because I said no

Anyways no more prediction's or previews. Guess the next chapter


End file.
